


He wasn't Sadistic before...

by Kawaiiyuu



Category: YuutaxMiura - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiyuu/pseuds/Kawaiiyuu
Summary: Inspecting holes are his specialty. I have one of it, "why does he prefer one over two?"But it's obvious when you know the pleasure of man's body you can't resist it, no matter how many times you try to leave in the end you have to come back to experience more.Yuu is taller, smarter and most of all handsome, that's why he was always surrounded by many girls and on another hand I am not like him, I am just a random simple guy. But Yuu always says that to me that "I am more beautiful than a woman", that make me happy.





	

And when I tried to hurt him and he was there to console me. “Ah! How come he knew what I am about to do. Tch!” I shuddered my shoulders. He always hurt me and then he came back to me apologizing, in such way that I forgive him without even thinking again. Sometimes I just don't know about myself either. "Why I have to fall in love with a jerk like him who only care about himself." Here it goes again, he left me without saying anything and here I am waiting for him to come back.  
“What a funny love story it is”, I murmured. The inner battle with my ego was going on and I keep on neglecting myself.  
I am Miura, 16 years old, the one I am in love is Yuuta my childhood friend, and we have same birthdays.  
I am his so called lover which he uses when he is sexually frustrated. And being in love with him he always take advantage of my feelings. 

 

17 Oct 2017 Morning  
I saw Yuuta walking with one of my class fellows Ari with a hand in hand like a couple.  
"Wow!"  
I wasn't shocked to see that, I was shocked on myself that I didn't give a damn about her or Yuuta.  
I passed a smile to him which gave, Yuuta a sudden shock and in return, he gave me a death glare. Something much unknown to me. I left the scene while avoiding his gaze.  
I was burning with jealousy, "why I am suddenly jealous of that bitch." I thought.  
Maybe as for a man; women are the most attractive thing in this world. As a man I can't give Yuuta what he desires I don't have that such body nor chest nor legs nor.... tears started falling from my eyes. But my ego keeps on showing me his previous cruelties.  
Whenever we do Yuuta was always on the top, sometimes I think he desires both the man and the women at once. He seeks pleasure from both for these bodies, he goes out with girls when he gets bored with me and he comes back to me when he gets bored from girls.  
Inspecting holes are his specialty. I have one of it, "why does he prefer one over two?"  
But it's obvious when you know the pleasure of man's body you can't resist it, no matter how many times you try to leave in the end you have to come back to experience more.  
Yuu is taller, smarter and most of all handsome, that's why he was always surrounded by many girls and on another hand I am not like him, I am just a random simple guy. But Yuu always says that to me that "I am more beautiful than a woman", that make me happy.  
I was his first and he was mine too or simply the curiosity helped us in taking each other virginity. At that age we were curious "what will happen next", but now he never let me do it once, but I always let him do anything he wants with my body because I love him more than everything. My body still seeks the pleasure of that kind I wanted to try that with other, but couldn't and of course he never knew that I hide my sexual desires. Although it is very difficult to overcome it, but daily frequent mestribution helps me out while imagining his face when I did that to him.

17 Oct 2017 Evening  
Yuuta called me out and I went where he asked me to meet. It was very chilly, the cool breeze was hitting my spine trans-parsing my warm clothes.  
"Hey Mi-chan", Yuuta called out.  
"Hey Yuu, why you called me in the park, you can come to my home, and at this time it's kind of late chilly here, Mi answered.  
"Oh!" "Is it chilly out here, but you know Yuu, my heart is chillier than this"  
"What do you mean?"  
He slapped me with all this force which made me fly over to a certain distance and tears started to overflow through my eyes.  
"What was the…" I tried to speak but couldn't as he jumped on me.  
He started biting him on his neck finding his favorite spot my windpipe, he nibble my nipples and he bite them as hard as he could, I felt he might tear them off.  
"Stop it Yuu, you are hurting me"  
He slapped me again resulting a scar which was due the ring he was wearing.  
The next thing was that my body started to react to his actions. As it was yearning for his touch for such a long time.  
"See how much lustful you are, your body is so honest, isn't?"  
"Ahn" I moaned. I think my body was unable to take it any longer. An irregular heart beat and respiration resulting heating by a body.  
Yuu takes out my organ which was emitting heat and certain lewd secretions.  
"I missed this" he kissed me gently, then he licked my wounds, the one he gave by hitting me.  
His fingers started to invade my one hole which he wanted to mess with.  
"Not there", I moaned  
"Don't resist, you don't want me to hit you right? I wanted to have it right now so let me have it"  
"Not here, please", I resisted.  
He slapped me again then left me on the ground. I was panting heavily. I saw him coming back with a bag. He took a strange rod of it which was very thick in its diameter. He again sat on me, licked my lips. And he took off my pants which I managed to wear again in his absence.  
"It's all mushy, inside you", he smiled.  
I wasn't able to answer, but he put that rod inside me with all his force, resulting me to groan in pain. I haven't felt such pain before. I shuddered.  
This action resulted in a blurry image of Yuu who was laughing while looking at my current state.  
In the battle of light and dark, I felt darkness was winning, in the glimpse of light, I saw him with a dagger, and he was coming close to me, he tossed the tape on the ground. He had the handkerchief in his hand which he put inside my mouth then taped it well. I wasn't in the state of resisting, he then started carving something on my body. All I can do is scream but they were muffled, demonstrating my agony, the throbbing pain in my ass and the striking pain received by my nerves on my back my conscious-self was trying to take over.  
"See~ this is my name carved on your body, now you are mine, you can't show your body to anyone nor you can touch anyone, Ah! Should I put my name on your that part too?  
I tried to resist, but couldn't as the pain in my back was too much for me to endure.  
"Wow! What an amazing idea why didn't I get that before lemme try that too, Oh! My sweetie! Why are you moving too much relax honey I won't cut too deep, but I can't guarantee that if you move this much I won't be able to save you please have some faith in me hon."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh", I screamed with all my might.  
"Are you trying to get someone's attention, lemme tell ya no one is here so we both can enjoy too …"  
I bite on her hand. He laughed at me while saying "woo! My honey is still active."  
He gets up and dragged me to the public washroom wall which was at the corner of the park.  
"Let's play a game honey, who will come first?"

He bites on that part resulting me to scream in agony. I try to kick him, but my legs were losing their power. He then started sucking it, giving my whole body a burning vibe which I can feel down to my toes.  
“Your body is sincere, isn’t.”  
“Ahn! Stop it Yuu, you are hurting me.”  
“Where?”  
“Your teeth~”  
“Oh here”, he started to bite harder.  
I try to hit him, but I was knocked down by him.


End file.
